runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Shilo Village (quest)
Quest Details Walkthrough Starting out * To begin the quest, travel to entrance of Shilo Village (South of Brimhaven) next to the carts and UndeadOnes and talk to Mosol Rei. * Use the following dialogue options when they are presented **Why do I need to run? **Rashiliya? Who is she? **What can we do? * Speak to him again and he will eventually he mentions talking to Trufitus in Tai Bwo Wannai. * Travel to Tai Bwo Wannai by any means possible- ** Teleport to Ardougne and sail back to Brimhaven. then walk to Tai Bwo Wannai if possible ** There are two ways to walk back toTai Bwo Wannai, a long way which doesn't require Agility and a shorter way which does need 32 Agility. ** The long route to Trufitus is by travelling west along the south fence of Shilo Village and then directly north. ** The shorter way to Tai Bwo Wannai is travelling east along the river until you reach stepping stones in the river. Balance on the stones across the river then head north west along the river until you reach a log bridge in the river. Balance on the bridge and then travel north a few steps then directly west until you reach Trufitus. * Trufitus will tell you that Rashiliyia is a fearsome enemy who'll be hard to find and the "Queen of the Undead". * Make sure you get him to tell you about the temple between bodies of water, or you won't be able to dig to find it later on. ** He recommends to evacuate the island rather than help you find her so you'll have to start your investigation more or less without his approval. * Make sure to ask him every possible option or else you won't be able to proceed with finding the clues. 'Entering the cave' * You'll need to find some clues as to the whereabouts of Rashiliyia. * Head east and balance over the log bridge and then across the slipper rocks south across the river until you reach a Bumpy Dirt. * If you don't want to receive damage now is the time to use candle and then rope on the Bumpy Dirt. * Use a spade on it to enter a cave, if you enter without the candle you will receive damage. Finding the clues * Keep on walking south past the UndeadOnes until you see Pile of rubble near a smashed table. Search it, it will take you to a new cave area. * Follow the path until the end and you'll see Rotten Gallows, search them and you'll get Zadimus Corpse in your inventory. * Search the sacks north of the Rotten Gallows to find Crumpled Scroll. * Move your way back to entrance of this cave area from which you entered, but don't leave it yet. * In the north-east corner of the cave area there is another Pile of rubble. Search this to obtain the Tattered Scroll. * Now go back to the previous cave area by searching the other pile of rubble. You'll immediately see a Smashed table. Use the craft-option, and then click on the second option (a crude raft). ** This will take you out of the caves. * Head back to Trufitus in Tai Bwo Wannai and read the two scrolls you just found. Ghost of Zadimus * Show the Tattered Scroll, the Crumpled Scroll and the Zadimus Corpse to Trufitus. * Now go a few steps to the west and you'll see a statue (just outside the building of Trufitus) go stand just before the statue and bury the Zadimus Corpse. * A ghost Zadimus will appear and you will get a Bone Shard in your inventory. Go back to Trufitus and talk to him. ]] Cairn Isle * Now head south-west of Tai Bwo Wannai to the Cairn Isle with the long bridge. Cross the bridge to the island. * Go to the north-west corner and search the Well stacked rocks. This will take you to a Tomb of Bervirius. * Follow the path and search Tomb Dolmen, you'll find a Sword Pommel, Locating Crystal and Bervirius Tomb Notes. * Climb your way up using the Handholds. Read the scroll and head back to Trufitus and show him again all the new items. Now you'll need to make a bronze necklace. * Use your chisel on the Sword Pommel to get Bone Beads. * Then use the Bone Beads with the Bronze Wire to get Beads of the dead. The Fight * Before entering make sure you have teleport runes as there is the distinct possibility that while trying to leave through the entrance * Bring 3 sets of regular bones if you wish to reduce time spent in areas with aggressive UndeadOne's * You can fail to climb the rocks inside and die due to damage. ''' * '''It is possible to walk back out through the front door using the Bone Key. * Now go east of Tai Bwo Wannai and cross the log bridge again. * To the east you'll see bright-green-leaves tree which have a "Search" option. Use the Locating Crystal in your inventory to help you to locate the exact spot. * When the tree has been searched, a Hillside Entrance will appear. It has a "search" option. * After searching, you will notice that it has a lock made of bone. You will now be able to chisel the Bone Shard you received earlier to make a Bone Key. * Right click and use the key with the door to enter Rashiliyia's Tomb. * Be sure to wear your Beads of the dead or you will receive a lot of damage. Do not attempt to use spells to attack Nazastarool, as this will cause you to be choked every time you cast. * Now that you have entered you'll see a Metalic Dungeon Gate. Open it to enter and climb the rocks. There are level 62 UndeadOne's, and aggressive level 21 Skeleton's within this section. * Go south-west and you'll see some Tomb Doors. * Use three regular sets of bones on the door to unlock it. * Now it's time to prepare for a fight. * Consume any stat boosting potions you may have * Ensure your hits are not too low, if not full * Prepare to turn on the Paralyze monster prayer if you have unlocked it (37 Prayer level required) * * Make sure you have the Beads of the Dead equipped * Search the Tomb Dolmen. (Leave Beads of the dead equipped before you search it!) * The monsters that will appear in order follow. If you run from combat, their hits will restore completely. *Nazastarool Zombie (level-83) *Nazastarool Skeleton (level-83) *Nazastarool Ghost (level-83) * After killing the three undead, search the Tomb Dolmen and you'll find Rashiliya Corpse. * Head back to Trufitus and show him the Corpse. ** You may leave the cave either by using the Bone Key on the front door, teleporting, or dying. * Set out for Cairn Isle to the south west once more ** Bring food and ensure your hits are high, as the chances of failing the bridge obstacle are still a threat Finishing the Quest * Go back and cross the bridge to Cairn Isle and go to the north-west corner, search the Well stacked rocks in the north western corner once more * Use the Rashiliya Corpse on the Tomb Dolmen in the cave and Rashiliyia will appear. * After some dialogue, the message will show up that you have completed the Shilo Village Quest. * Well done. Quest complete! Rewards *2 Quest Points *Access to Shilo Village *Crafting experience: (Level + 1) * 125 See also * Shilo Village mine * Shilo Village General Store * Fernahei's Fishing Shop * Yanni Gallery Nazastarool zombie.png Nazastarool ghost.png Fight complete.png Rashilyia.png Category:Needs image